Corrosion of various substances continues to be a costly and complicated matter and where there has been consumed substantial research efforts, especially as these efforts relate to the development of environmentally acceptable corrosion inhibitors. Known are a number of corrosion inhibitors used to reduce the corrosion of for example, metal and metal alloy surfaces. Difficulties encountered with some common known corrosion inhibitors is there in-affectedness over extend time periods and where an unacceptable high percentage or rate of corrosion results. Also, a number of known corrosion inhibitors may not effectively function over broad temperature ranges and possess unsatisfactory performance under acidic conditions. Moreover, a number of common corrosion inhibitors are not sufficiently resistant to corrosion from salts and also possess health, safety and environmental considerations, that tend to constrain or prevent the commercial use of such inhibitors.
The corrosion of metal surfaces usually occurs when the metal surfaces are contacted by a corrosive environment containing for example, an oxidizer such as an electrochemical oxidizer, or a chemical oxidizer. Illustrative corrosive environments include, for example, acidic and salt environments, environments containing water vapor in the presence of air and/or oxygen, and environments containing chloride or bromide ions, carbon dioxide and/or hydrogen sulfide.
Examples of known corrosion inhibitors include nitrogen-containing compounds, such as fatty amines, alkoxylated fatty amines, amidoamines, and quaternary ammonium compounds,
In attempts to inhibit the corrosion of metal surfaces, particularly those exposed to the elements, coatings are often applied to these surfaces, irrespective of whether the metal is to be subsequently painted. However, these coatings are often comprised of iron phosphates, zinc phosphates, and chromium compounds and where the phosphate salts are deleterious to the environment, and in particular to aquatic systems, while chromium compounds are known to be toxic. The environmental issues relating to the use of toxic chemicals has been well documented, especially as these chemicals adversely affect human beings, animals, trees, plants, fish, and other resources. Also, it is known that toxic chemicals usually cannot be safely recycled, are costly to prepare, cause the pollution of the world's water, and add to the carbon footprint.
As used herein, the term “inhibit” and its derivatives such as “inhibitors” refer to a lessening of the tendency of a phenomenon to occur and/or the degree to which that phenomenon occurs. The term “inhibit” does not imply any particular degree or amount of inhibition. The term “corrosion” refers for example, to any reaction between a material and its environment that causes some deterioration of the material or its properties. Examples of common types of corrosion include, but are not limited to, the rusting of a metal, the dissolution of a metal in acids, and patina (a thin layer formed by corrosion on the surface of some metals and minerals, especially the green layer that covers copper and bronze) development on the surface of a metal.
Therefore there is a need for corrosion resistant compositions and processes thereof that minimize, or substantially eliminate the disadvantages illustrated herein.
Also, there is a need for compositions that inhibit the corrosion of a number of various components, such as steel.
Further there is a need for economical processes for the preparation of corrosion resistant or corrosion free compositions and the use of these compositions as metal or metal containing coatings.
Another need relates to environmentally acceptable corrosion inhibitor compositions.
Moreover there is a need for corrosion inhibitor compositions that minimize the degradation of substances, such as steel panels that are subsequently painted.
Yet another need resides in compositions and processes that avoid or minimize the use of toxic materials.
There is also a need for corrosion inhibitor or corrosion free compositions that resist or prevent corrosion for extended time periods as illustrated herein.
These and other needs and advantages are achievable in embodiments with the processes and compositions disclosed herein.